Repetirme
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [GSR]...Un caso, unas palabras, unas frases repetidas... Un corto que puede ser un comienzo...


Mi buena amiga RocketGirl (o Liz) me dio las siguientes cosas: 24 hs.; las palabras (en inglés): _beaty, honey, souldmates_; a Sophia Curtis; frases de Sara en los labios de Grissom y vice-versa. Me dijo: "Hace tu magia"... Pero no ví ningún logaritmo aquí, así que tuve que hacer un fanfiction... Y esto quedó...

_A Brui y a Gui, para que vean que mi sindrome MTL es productivo... de algún modo...  
A Paly, que es lo mas "magico" que he encontrado y que extraño mucho.  
A RocketGirl, por supuesto (una personilla muy especial)  
A Lorea, que siempre esta dispuesta para leer cualquier cosa con las siglas GSR (gracias por las charlas y las recomendaciones)_

Spoilers precisos: Sex, Lies and Larvae – Primun non nocere – Lady Heather's Box – Play with Fire – Butterfly – Formalities – Mea Culpa  
_1era a 5ta temporada, en general

* * *

_

**Repetirme **

Ellos se alejaron, dejando atrás a la feliz pareja.  
-Al principio creí que él era el culpable de su desaparición- comentó Sophia, mientras avanzaban a la sala de descanso.  
-Yo no- determinó Sara, sonando bastante cortante.  
Grissom, Greggo y Sophia le dieron una mirada de interrogación.  
-Ya sé que era sospechoso. Pero después del interrogatorio supe que no era él. Sus actitudes, sus preguntas, sus expresiones, sus movimientos y cada una de sus palabras: él **no** lo había hecho. La amaba, estaba preocupado y **no **estaba actuando.  
-¿Cómo pudiste asegurarte todo eso con una solo entrevista?- dijo la otra mujer del turno de noche.  
-Mi trabajo es observasr gente, Sophia. Y soy buena en lo que hago- respondió Sara, entrando primera a la sala´, y luego seguida por los demás.  
"Punto para Sara" pensó Greg para sus adentros, y le sonrió a la mujer de sus sueños. "Nunca va a pasar" se repitió, esa frase siempre hacía eco en su cabeza.  
-¿Qué tal la noche?- la voz de la supervisora diurna les llamo la atención, desde la mesa.  
-Nada muy interesante. Pero al menos tuvo un final feliz- contó Greg, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Turno terminado significaba libertad.  
-Bueno, es hora de que vaya a casa- anunció Sophia. Y antes de salir agregó:- Gil, ¿puedo hablar con vos un momento? En tu oficina  
Ella sonrió, haciendo incapié en ese final. Grissom la siguió afuera y Sara supiró al verlo salir. Catherine solo le pudo ofrecer una sonrisa y una buena taza de café.  
-----------------------------------

Sara Sidel terminó de ponerse al día con Catherine Willows algo así como una media hora mas tarde.  
-Que tengas un día tranquilo  
-Gracias Sara, descansa.  
Lo joven CSI sonrió a la mujer aún sentada en la mesa:  
-Saluda a "los niños" de mi parte- agregó antes de salir.  
Ella pasaba cerca de la oficina de Grissom cuando él la estaba cerrando con llave y una voz los llamó a ambos.  
-¡Srta. Sidle, Dr. Grissom!- era Stefani, quién acababa de ser rescatada de convertirse en víctima de un secuestrador asesino, la que se acercaba a ellos junto con su prometido.  
-Que suerte encontrarlos a ambos- dijo Derek, el futuro marido de Stefani.  
-Queríamos agradecerles lo que hicieron ustedes y su equipo por nosotros- dijo Stefani.  
-No hay nada que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo- sonrió Sara  
-Pero en verdad, me devolvieron mi razón de vida. Muchísimas gracias- Derek les estrechó la mano.Y luego tomó a su prometida por la cintura y abanzaron por el corredor.  
Grissom y Sara, sin decirse nada, caminaron en la misma direccion que Derek y Stefani; pues iban al estacionamiento.Pronto perdieron de vista a la "acaramelada" pareja.  
-Me preguntó si alguna vez hallaré mi "Derek"- dijo Sara, pensando en voz alta y mentalemente agregando: "O si mi 'Derek' se dará cuenta de que lo es..."  
-Lo encontrarás. Todos tenemos un "Derek" o una "Stefani"- Grissom sentenció, abriendo la puerta de salida del laboratorio y dejándola pasar a ella antes.  
-Así que el Dr. Grissom, reconocido CSI y renombrado entomólogo; un científico por donde se lo mire ¿cree en _souldmates _(las almas gemelas)?- dijo Sara con un dejo irónico en su voz, mientras seguían avanzando.  
-Todos los seres humanos buscamos confort en el amor, a distintos tiempos y de diferentes maneras. Pero todos lo hacemos  
-Eso noresponde a mi pregunta, Griss- ella sonrió.  
-No sé si almas gemelas es el termino correcto. Pero todos buscamos y necesitmos una persona que nos amé y que amemos de la misma forma. Con la que tengamos cosas en común y cosas opuestas. Con la que podamos hablar hasta el amanecer, besarnos hasta necesitar aire, caminar hasta el agotamiento. Todos lo tenemos en algún lado, es el amor de nuestras vidas, no necesariamente nuestra alma gemela, Sara. Buscarlo es el desafío, quizás nos tomé toda la vida, quizás lo dejemos ir, pero esta ahí: esperándonos.  
Sara estaba muy sorprendida. Jamás había oído a Grissom hablar de sentimientos. Bueno sí, una vez, pero él no sabía que ella oía.  
Dieron unos pasos en reflexivo silencio, ella vió su auto a unos metros, pero no tenía intenciones de entrar en el. En Las Vegas hacía el típico y sofocante calor de mediodía y la brisa caliente inundaba la atmósfera.  
Una duda asaltó a Sara y sabiendo que una situación como esta no iba a repetirse decidió darle rienda suelta a su intriga.  
-¿Crees qué tu alm... qué el amor de tu vida este muy lejos?- Sara se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, aún antes de haberla terminado. Pero ya estaba y el silencio entre ellos se volvió algo pesado.  
-No- susurró Grissom- En efecto, ya la encontré.  
Sara se detuvo en shock, pero rapidamente alcanzó a Grissom. Él estaba junto al auto de ella, no a mucho de su propia Tahoe. A la mente de Sara vinieron, en una fracción de segundo, los rostros de todas las mujeres que ella conocía que hubiesen tenido una fuerte interacción con Grissom: Catherine, que realmente era solo su mejor amiga. Terri Miller, la antropóloga forense con quien tuvo una relacion en el pasado. Lady Heather, aquella dominatriz que de alguna forma había encantado a Grissom. Pensó en ella misma por unos segunos... Hasta que una delgada figura de rubios cabellos invadió su mente: Sophia Curtis... Recordó verlos reírse juntos. Grissom tenía con Sophia la camadería que había perdido con ella...  
-¿Sophia, verdad?- "Bueno Sara, eso no tenía porque salir de tu boca" le gritó su mente.  
Grissom la miró con asombro, con total y geniuno asombro: -¡¿Qué!?  
-Sophia Curtis, la nueva... ese es el amor que encontraste...  
-Sara...- advirtió él, en ese tono especial que tenía para ella en situciones, uhm..., especiales.  
-Claro, ¡tiene sentido!- Okey, eso había sonado más irónico de lo que ella planeaba y rápido agregó:  
-Trabajan juntos, en estas últimas semanas no te separste de ella, hasta los chicos del laboratorio le pusieron un apodo: "La mascota del jefe", la llaman. Siempre que te buscó para decirte algo de un caso, ella esta metida en el medio. Plus, ¿de qué va a hablarte a la oficina cada media hora?. No creo que solo se interese en la entomología y...  
-¡SARA! Por Dios, tenés razon _hablás de más cuando estas conmigo.  
_-¿Q... qué?- ella lo miró perpleja, ¿Gil Grissom acaba de gritarle?, ni que fuera una niña.  
-¿Cómo terminaste hablando de Sophia? Y eso de sacar conclusiones tan rápidas no es muy CSI de tu parte...  
-¡Observo, Grissom, eso hago! Deberías ver como actúa ella alrededor tuyo- Sara se mordió la lengua para no decir: "Como lo hacía yo"  
-Observá más- suspiró Grissom.  
Cayeron, entonces, en un incómodo silencio. Éste duró un par de minutos en los que Grissom consideró que lo más simple sería irse; pero la voz de Sara lo hizo cambiar de parecer:  
-¿Cómo es que tengo razón?  
-En que _hablas de más cuando estás conmigo._ Lo dijiste... hace un tiempo.  
Sara sonrió: -_¿Qué hacés? ¿Grabás todo lo que yo digo?  
_Grissom levantó una ceja y al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su... lo que sea que fuese Sara para él... tambien sonrió.  
-Buenas noches Sara.  
-Buenas noches... Gil.  
Grissom giró sus ojos y suspiró.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ella puede y yo no?  
-Buenas noches, _honey _(cariño)  
-Uhm, no uses esa palabra conmigo- dijo Sara, algo avergonzada, pues la última vez que él lo había hecho ella... lo había invitado a salir... sin muy buenos resultados...  
-¿Qué preferís, entonces: dulce, mariposa, _beauty _(belleza)...?  
-_¿Acabás de decir lo que yo creo que acabás de decir?_- ella lo miró atonita. Y sé confundió más al ver la divertida sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Al menos no _te pregunté si querías dormir conmigo_.- dijo él y se dio vuelta para alejarse.  
-Griss, quiero decir... Gil... GRISSOM!  
Él solo levantó la mano para saludarla una vez que puso la llave en la puerta de su camioneta negra.  
-¿Entonces quién? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que es ella...  
La voz de él la inrerrumpió: -Odio repetir lo que digo, Sara, pero haré una excepción: _Desde que te conocí...

* * *

¿Seguir o no seguir?... He allí la cuestión...  
Review... (ese es un modo de responder...me)_


End file.
